kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tragicwind/2014 summer event log
E1 initial resources: Fuel: 181732, Steel: 190268, Ammo: 186430 Baux:176426, bucket:1930 fleet: mogami K, junyou K, kinugasa k2, chiyoda K5?, Bep, amatsukaze K CAV/CA: 2x main + 2x seaplanes; DD: 2x main + radar; junyou: 2xreppu,97(tomo), type2 recon; chiyoda: reppu K, ryuusei K, type 21(skilled), saiun LOS: formula:94+16=110; Total:339 Battles reports: fleet change: Bep replaces asashio A: Diamond; C: double; D: line ahead S rank drops isuzu; K: line ahead S rank drops (forgot); kill 1 A: ", C: "; D: " A rank drops isuzu; K: " A rank drops tone; kill 1.5 w support(N); A: "; C: " S rank drops chikuma; D: " S rank drops atago; retreat sparkling time! w support(N); A: ";C "; retreat A: ", C: "; D: "; retreat amatsu: type 3 ASW set + radar reconfig; w support(N); A: Diamond; C:Diamond; D:Diamond; K: " A rank drops Ise; kill 2.5 sparkling time! reconfig; A: "; C: double line; D: line ahead A rank drops chitose; K: " S rank drops Myoukou; kill 3.5 DAY ONE: Fuel: 180858, Steel: 190959, Ammo: 186503 Baux:177363, bucket:1916 reconfig; w support(N); A: ";C: "; D: "; K: S rank drops yamashiro; kill 4.5 sparkling time! reconfig: w support(N) 2kill every time (Shiranui I love you) ; A: ";C: "; D: "; retreat reconfig: w support(N); A: "; C: diamond; D: "; K: " S rank Akigumo!! Kill 5.5 sparkling time!' reconfig: w support(N); A: "; retreat reconfig: w support(N); A: "; C: "; retreat reconfig: w support(N); A: "; C: double; D: "; K: " A rank .... reconfig: w support(N); A: "; C: "; D: "; K: " A rank .... A:", C: ", error sparkling time! chiyoda: ryuusei kai replaces reppu; amatsu: 2x main +sonar w support(N); A: "; C: diamond; D: diamond; K: " A.... southern route, replace Bep with Fusou, amatsu with naka chan Fusou: 2x41cm, 2x zuiun; Mogami: seasrchlight and zuiun replace seaplanes; naka: sonar, flare, torps, A Diamond; H: line ahead; I: line ahead; K " S drops Hyuuga; Finished(I should seriously use this setup first) CLEAR resource: F:179918 S:190875 A;184075 Bx179558 Bk:1881 E2 Fleet: same as E1, mogami: replace searchlight with type 3; fusou: 46cm guns,replace zuiun with type 3; Kinugasa: replace seaplane with type 3; naka: two yellow gun + flares; chiyoda: reppu replace ryuusei Kai; LOS: formula: 80+17=97; Total =333; Battle Reports: B line ahead; retreat Ise replace Kinugasa, same set up as Fusou B line ahead; D:line ahead ;E: line abreast;K: line ahead S drops kiririn. DESTROY 1 DAY TWO: Fuel: 179645, Steel: 190318, Ammo: 183566 Baux:179071, bucket:1878 B "; D:" ;E: ";K: " S drops Kiyoshimo. DESTROY 2 missing run?? B "; retreat B "; D:" ;E: diamond; retreat B "; retreat ktkm replaces naka: 2yellow + type A Ko-Hyoteki w support(N);B "; D:";E: line abreast; K: " S drops abukuma; DESTROY 3 w support(N);B "; D:" ;retreat w support(N);B "; D:";E: "; F; mogami: replace type 3 with zunin; junyou: saiun replaces type2 recon; LOS: formula: 96+17=113; Total =342; w support(N);B "; D:" ;retreat w support(N);B "; D:" ;retreat w support(N);B "; D:echelon ;E: "; retreat B "; retreat DAY THREE: Fuel: 177519, Steel: 190875, Ammo: 182016 Baux:179573, bucket:1848 w support(N);B "; D:";E: line abreast; K: " S drops kirishima; DESTROY 4; all lightly damaged!, 明石の出番ですね。 I got a feeling that if you give enough time between the battles, it's easier to reach boss after 5 hours; w support(N);B "; D:";E: "; K: " S drops abukuma; DESTROY 5; after 4 hours; w support(N);B "; D:";E: "; K: " S drops Kinu; DESTROY 6*(!?); CLEAR Fuel: 177903, Steel: 192522, Ammo: 182225 Baux:180763, bucket:1848 * I must have destroyed her one more time. I suspect yesterday, because I need to go to my tut and I might forgot to record it E3 Fleet: main:Zuikaku, Shoukaku, Souryuu K(not k2), Kaga, Haruna K(not K2), Kirishima K2 escort: Maya, shigure, yuudachi , akigumo, jintsuu K2, tone(not k2) Loadout: Kaga:ryuusei K,reppu, reppu k, saiun souryuu: ryuusei k, reppu, reppu, saiun Kakusis: same as above BB: 2x46cm, 2x seaplanes shigure(Luck 57): 10cm, quint, T22 radar Poi,akigumo: 2-10cm, T22 radar Jintsuu: 2xmain, T21 radar Maya: 2xmain, sanshiki, seaplanes Tone: 2xseaplanes, night scout, flares LOS: (wait how does the srqt(other LoS) means? is (other LoS) = sum of each fleet, or sum of the fleets or each individual ship? Formula: 183+20+15=218 OR 183+25=208; TOTAL:460+262=722 Battle Reports: B: diamond; E:diamond; H:diamond; J:assault, S drops hyuuga. KILL:1 DAY FOUR:Fuel: 177588, Steel: 192157, Ammo: 182262, Baux: 180643, bucket:1851 D: diamond; H:"; J:", Perfect S drops hamakaze. KILL:2 kirishima: type 3 shell replaces a seaplanes(-10LoS) B: "; E:"; H:"; J:", A drops hyuuga. KILL:2.5 Kirishima: change back to seaplanes(+10) Jintsuu: seaplanes replaces radar(+6) akigumo:flares replace radar(-5) Tone: 2xyellow guns replace flare and a seaplanes(-10Los) D: "; H:"; G D: "; H:"; J:", S drops Kaga. KILL:3.5 souryuu K2: reppu,reppu,ryuusei K, saiun B: "; E:"; H:" A drops chikuma; J:", S drops Ooi KILL:4.5 karuna K2 E:"; H:"; J:", A drops souryuu; KILL:4.8; fucking mis-clicked B: "; E:"; H:"; J:", S drops hamakaze; KILL:5.8 D: "; H:"; J:", error D:"; H:"; J:", S drops nagato; KILL:6.8 D:"; H:"; J:", S drops makigumo; KILL:7.8 D:"; H:"; J:", S drops Kaga ; CLEAR DAY FOUR: Fuel: 172862, Steel: 187642, Ammo: 173863Baux:177344, bucket:1813 E4 Fleet: main:Tone, Shoukaku, Souryuu K(not k2), Kaga, Haruna K(not K2), Kirishima K2 escort: Maya, shigure, yuudachi , akigumo, jintsuu K2, yukikaze Loadout: souryuu: reppu, reppu, 97(tomo), saiun shoukaku: ryuusei K, 2xreppu, saiun BB: 2x46cm, seaplane, sanshiki shigure(Luck 57), yukiakaze: 10cm, 10cm, T22 radar Maya: 2xyellow, sanshiki, seaplanes Tone: 2xyellow, night scout, sanshiki LOS: Formula: 136+19+15=170 Battle Reports: B: Diamond; D:diamond: G; Fleet: main:Zuihou, Shoukaku, Souryuu K(not k2), Kaga, Haruna K(not K2), Kirishima K2 escort: Maya, shigure, yuudachi , akigumo, jintsuu K2, tone(not k2) Loadout: shoukaku: 2xryuusei K, reppu, saiun zuihou: reppu, type2 recon, ryuusei K, saiun Jintsuu: 3xseaplanes LOS: Formula: 186+19+15=220 OR 183+25=208; TOTAL:459+264=723 A: Diamond: C: ASW; J: diamond; K: assault S drops atago; DESTROY 1; yukiakaze replace maya(-5LoS), escort total: 253 B: " ; D: "; H: alert; K: " S drops hiryuu!; DESTROY 2 B: " ; C: "; error yukikaze: T3 sonar replaces T22 radar(-5LoS) B: ": C: "; J: "; K: " S drops kumano; DESTROY 3(day battle!); maya replaces kirishima error! my fucking sparkled fleet B: ": C: "; J: "; K: " S drops hiryuu!; DESTROY 4 B: ": C: "; J: "; K: " S drops hiel; DESTROY 5 DAY FIVE: Fuel: 169746, Steel: 1880041, Ammo: 172908, Baux:176428, bucket:1794 Category:Blog posts